


Orpheus Come

by musicforswimming



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Resurrection, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Tim bring Kon back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orpheus Come

"Do you think it's gonna be like... " she asked one day, right before she went through the doors.

Tim looked at her, and managed a smile. "Like when her friends brought her back from the dead on Wendy?"

She grinned back, and neither of them actually said anything more.  
   
   
   
   
They're all shaky after. Kon least of all, which is ironic; he seems the most at ease of any of them. She finally chalks it up to having had a good year and a half to rest.

Everything glares; everything glares and her brother is lurking in every mirror and laughing. She nearly breaks Tim's neck when they're sparring one day -- Kon has to pull her off and then, when he throws her against the wall, his hands go up to her wrists, pinning them -- only then does Ares's laughter fade. Then there are only Kon's grunts, and her own harsh breathing.

Cassie looks over, sees Tim staring at the two of them and breathing, hard, his hand outstretched towards them, and she wants to invite him but can't say the words. She's aware of his breathing, too, as Kon thrusts into her, and she's aware that it's become easier because her toes have left the ground, she's hovering, before everything stems up, up, and branches off and away.

There's nothing to temper any of them, and none of them want it, even; she stands between him and Tim because he clings to her, hard enough to even hurt her, and until he's used to his body again there's the danger he'll snap Tim in two. Tim doesn't seem to mind. For all the trouble he went to make the body he seems more in awe of what she's done, that she's brought back the soul.

Tim watches, watches them go about their lives from the shadows with a smile on his face or watches them fuck with nothing more painful than ordinary lust on it. Or he kisses her himself, and although she thought he was just in love with Kon, he doesn't seem at all unhappy to settle for her until they're all safer.  
   
   
   
   
Sometimes they just watch movies, curled up on the couch in a haphazard tangle of limbs. Kon's first act is to do what he always threatened and force Cassie to watch Cherub. When she complains that everyone is miserable and she doesn't care what Cissie says, you can only take so much gritty dark angst before you need to strangle the hero, he snickers, and they both throw popcorn at Tim and make Gotham jokes about Cherub.

When Tim slips up and mentions the post-resurrection misery, he looks at her, and they look at Kon, and he just laughs, and that helps a lot.  
   
   
   
   
Diana said she spent months, in her head, in the minutes Cassie and Ferdinand were being dragged off by the empousai -- months crawling, blind, through the caves, looking for them. Cassie thinks of this once, and can't help shuddering, and Tim, without asking, just squeezes her hand a little tighter as they stare at one another while Kon sleeps behind her.  
   
   
   
   
They're all shaky -- giddy -- and she knows that she and Tim should be sick with themselves, ashamed, terrified that somehow they've fucked everything up, the way it was before the Crisis.

Somehow, though, neither of them -- not even Tim, always the voice of reason -- seem to be thinking of it.


End file.
